


I’m Going to Comic Con With Someone Dressed Like a Homestuck Troll

by planetundersiege



Series: Summer Amedot Week 2018 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, Amedot Week 2018, Comic Con, Cosplay, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Summer, Summer Amedot Week 2018, Summer Amedot week, amedot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Summer Amedot Week: Day 3: Cosplay/Comic ConAmethyst and Peridot waits in line to get into Comic Con.





	I’m Going to Comic Con With Someone Dressed Like a Homestuck Troll

“Amethyst, it’s our turn soon!”, Peridot happily said as she smiled and took a step forward in this long line. It had been hundreds of feet tall, but now they were near the entrance, only a few more minutes and the one hour waiting period would be worth it. “My bodypaint isn’t running, right?”.

Amethyst shook her head as she looked at her girlfriend, her green skin being badly painted into a gray shade. She wore large olive trench coat with a blue tail, a black wig and a beanie that sat weirdly because of her hair, and a pair of candy colored horns. The gem was so excited, she had spent months doing this cosplay and it was finally time to show it here at Comic Con at Empire City. Steven had been kind enough to help her and Amethyst get tickets.

“Nope Peri, it looks fine. Well as fine as you can look when you’re painted gray”.

“It’s for Nepeta, I have to do this cosplay amazingly. There’s a lot of cosplayers here and I wanna take pictures with them”.

Amethyst chuckled.

“Well I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, and even though this isn’t really my thing, I’m glad to be here for you, even if you cosplay something as cursed as a homestuck troll”.

“Hey. It’s not cursed, you should give it a chance. It’s almost as good as Camp Pining Hearts”.

“Heh, suuure. Anyway, it’s your turn to head in next”.


End file.
